Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to cognitive and contextual computing and, in particular, to improving comprehension in a Rapid Serial Visual Presentation.
Description of the Related Art
Rapid Serial Visual Presentation (or RSVP) is a method of presenting words sequentially in a fixed location to allow users to read text on a very small display. Conventional reading requires scanning lines of text using rapid eye movements (“saccades”). In contrast, RSVP permits the reader to keep a fixed gaze in one location and take in words as they are presented on a display. This has the potential to increase reading speed because no eye movements are required during reading, resulting in increased efficiency and saving of time. While adults typically read at 250 to 300 Words Per Minute (WPM), RSVP allows adults to read passages up to 650 WPM.
In addition, RSVP allows an unlimited amount of text to be displayed on a minimal amount of space. For example, a user could potentially read an entire novel on a watch display. This makes RSVP well-suited to mobile devices.
However one of the problems with RSVP is that users find it tiring to use for any length of time. It is typically stressful to read long passages on an RSVP display. Words are pitched to the user at a constant rate, even though the cognitive requirement of every word or phrase is not equal.